


The Victor

by Graceful_Storyteller



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Loki Wins, Gen, I just wanted an excuse to use the term 'godling', Thanos is terrifying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceful_Storyteller/pseuds/Graceful_Storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is victorious and Thanos comes to claim his portion of the spoils of war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Victor

The godling is waiting for him when he steps from the portal into the desolation of the human’s jewel city. The Jotun waif with dreams of grandeur and majesty and sweet revenge inclines his head respectfully, his eyes averted in an attempt to conceal his fear. Thanos bares his teeth in a vicious sneer. Not even this mislaid prince can hide his terror from Death’s Champion.   
  
“Greetings great Thanos. As per our agreement I offer you the Tesseract as recompense for the loan of your vast army.”  
  
Thanos turns his attention to the mortal standing just behind the godling. The scientist steps forward and places the glowing cube in the Titan’s outstretched palm. Thanos breathes in the power of the object, dwells in the possibilities the portal-maker presents to him, revels in the blood it shall help him shed for his Mistress Death.   
  
Pushing aside his glee, Thanos turns his attention to the godling’s prisoners. Three of them kneel whilst the other two guard them with primitive human weapons and beautiful eyes of mindless blue. The archer’s fingers occasionally pull at the hair of the female assassin, prompting her to hiss in pain and send heartbroken glares at the man who will never again be her lover. The true prince of Asgard is bound and gagged with the restraints he would have used on the one he calls brother and, unlike the assassin, stares at the Jotun bastard with sorrow instead of hate. The captain keeps a close eye on the knight of red and gold who has been stripped of his armour, his weapon planted firmly at the base of his skull. The knight is blind beneath the sack that smothers his senses and sends him reeling into memories of past trauma. Thanos is disappointed the princeling did not bring the masterminds of the rebellion to bear before him, yet he is willing to forgive the oversight. He suspects the boy wishes to take his time hunting the rebels and does not blame him for that, just as he does not blame him for not subjugating the mindless beast before him. Unlike intelligent beings there is no pleasure in torturing a beast; the thrill lies in the hunt alone. The suffering of those assembled before him (and the anticipation of what has yet to befall them) is more than enough to satisfy Thanos’ desires for now.  
  
The direction of his gaze riles the exiled prince. “We agreed that Midgard and its inhabitants would be mine,” the little godling growls, his grip tightening on the staff that Thanos had presented him with.   
  
Thanos laughs and the Jotun runt quails. “Do not fret _Asgardian_ , this planet and its rebels are yours to do with as you choose.”  
  
The child bristles at the implication but forces his mask of arrogance to remain strong. Thanos simply leers. The boy does not realise just how much influence Thanos has over his mind as long as he wields the staff. That is why the Titan intends to allow the little godling to keep his gift. Although Thanos has planets and realms of infinite more value to lay waste to and foes of far greater calibre to do battle with, he cannot help but wonder at this small world in the centre of the realms. He is certain he will return one day to determine what it is about Earth and its population that so fascinates the gods of Asgard. When he does he hopes that his pawn will have an answer for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything I know about Thanos I've learnt from places such as Wikipedia and I make no claim to know his character.


End file.
